kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Monochrome Kiss
Monochrome Kiss - опенинг аниме Kuroshitsuji. Первый куплет сингла использовался с 1 по 16 эпизод, второй куплет с 17 по 24. Песня исполненная группой SID, и вошла в первый релиз их альбома Hikari. CD диск с песней был выпущен двумя тиражами, - Type A и Type B - в который таке входило бонусное видео. Список изданий Ограниченный аниме-тираж #Monochrome no Kiss (モノクロのキス) #Monochrome no Kiss -Kuroshitsuji OP Ver.1- (モノクロのキス-「黒執事」-) #Monochrome no Kiss -Kuroshitsuji OP Ver.2- (モノクロのキス-「黒執事」-) #Monochrome no Kiss -INSTRUMENTAL- (モノクロのキス) Обычное издание #Monochrome no Kiss (モノクロのキス; Monochrome Kiss) #season #and boyfriend (Live at Yoyogi Daiichi Taiikukan) (代々木第一体育館) Ограниченное издание CD #Monochrome no Kiss (モノクロのキス; Monochrome Kiss) #season #and boyfriend (Live at Yoyogi Daiichi Taiikukan) (代々木第一体育館) DVD #Indies Last Tour Micchaku Eizou Ver.A (インディーズラストツアー密着映像; Total Coverage Video) #Indies Last Tour Micchaku Eizou Ver.B (インディーズラストツアー密着映像) Текст песни Rōmaji= deai ni iro wa nakute MONOKURO fukinukeru itami goto kimi yudanemashou kizuato tsuyoku nazoru youshanai aki ga kite suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi o yasashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi o sagasu tooku yori mo ima o musunda kareta hitomi wa dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru are kara ikuraka yoru suki ni mo narimashita izon no umi iki mo wasurete muchuu no sono temae de namanurusa dake o nokoshite hikigiwa no bigaku tokuige na KISU kirau hitori ni shinaide mou sasshite ayamete dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no midarete nemutte sore ijou o oshiete egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru tsugi no nagai hari ga tenjou ni todoku koro ni wa kimi wa mou inai watashi wa mou iranai sore demo tashika ni ai no katachi o sagashita tooku yori mo ima o musunda nureta hitomi wa dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa o tsurete kuru yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISU de irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru |-| Kanji= 出会いに色はなくて　モノクロ　吹き抜ける 痛みごと　君　委ねましょう 傷跡　強くなぞる　容赦ない秋がきて 涼しい指　手招くままに 溶けた後のやっかいな　氷みたいな私を 優しくすくって　上唇で遊ぶ それでもひとつの愛の形を探す 遠くよりも今を結んだ　枯れた瞳は できればこのまま　包まれて終わりたい 二人で秘めた　淡い肌　月も隠れてる あれから幾らか　夜　好きにもなりました 依存の海　息も忘れて 夢中のその手前で　生温さだけを残して 引き際の美学　得意げなキス　嫌う 一人にしないで　もう察して　彩めて どの言葉も　君の部屋では　すり抜けていくの 乱れて　眠って　それ以上を教えて? 笑顔の問いに　迷う吐息　月だけが見てる 次の長い針が　天井に届く頃には 君はもういない　私はもういらない それでも確かに愛の形を探した 遠くよりも今を結んだ　濡れた瞳は できればこのまま　包まれて終わりたい その願いは　夜は　虚しく　朝を連れてくる 優しくて　熱くて　卑怯なキスで 彩ってよ　最後の夜　月が照らしてる |-| English= The monochromy blows through our colorless encounter I shall entrust every pain of mine to you The unforgiving autumn, which forcefully traces my scars, comes While your cool fingers still beckon me I'm troublesome after I melted like ice You tenderly scoop me up and and toy around with me with your lips Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love My dried eyes tied it to the present rather than a time far beyond If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding, too Since then, I even came to love the night somewhat In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe Right before we get absorbed in each other, you only leave behind a tepid warmth In the art of knowing when to quit, I hate your conceited kisses Don't leave me alone, take my hint and make me colorful already No matter what your words are, they slip out of your room Getting confused, falling asleep- Tell me there's more than that? The sighs are lost in the question behind a smile; only the moon is watching When the next long needle points to the ceiling You won't be around anymore; I won't need you anymore Nevertheless, I definitely searched for a form of love My teary eyes tied it to the present rather than a time far beyond If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like In your wish, night brings the morning along in vain With a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss Color it, the moon illuminates our final night |-| Русский= Судьба свела нас в мире монохромном, окутав дымкой двух цветов Холодных рук я мановение ловлю, зовет оно меня вперед. И жить уж в тягость: я как лед, который тает, А ты смеясь опять со мной играешь. Я позабуду все, что было, и буду вновь любимую искать, Бесстрастно будешь ты смотреть, тебе уже нет привыкать. А если б мог я, то за мной была бы ты, как за стеной. Но полночь настает – желанию сбыться не дано. А вслед за нею утро к нам придет. Твой сладкий, теплый поцелуй несчастья Вновь красками наполнит этот мир в последний миг. Луна укажет нам дорогу… Пусть много времени прошло с той ночи, я все еще люблю тебя. В жизни моей лишь только ты, живу, дыханье затая. Пусть ты само очарованье, но душу уж совсем не греешь мне, Мы знаем, что пора остановиться, ведь поцелуи только мучают меня Но не хочу я быть один, пойми это и подари мне жизни краски И что же за слова слышу я от тебя? Они мне не привычны вовсе. А если б мог я, то за мной была бы ты, как за стеной. Но полночь настает – желанию сбыться не дано. А вслед за нею утро к нам придет. Твой сладкий, теплый поцелуй несчастья Вновь красками наполнит этот мир в последний миг. Луна укажет нам дорогу… Категория:OST Категория:Синглы